The Walt Disney Wiki:Rules and Regulations
Thank you for coming to the The Walt Disney Wiki! Before editing, do be sure to read our rules and regulations, as listed below. Photos There is a saying on this wiki: "All info and no pictures, makes Jack a boy with ugly features." Nevertheless, there are rules on this wiki concerning pictures and photos that we have to follow, otherwise, there could be consequences later on. Fanarts, duplicates with different names, and pictures with real gibberish names will NOT be tolerated on this wiki. However, Fanart will be permitted on user profile pages and used as avatars only, duplicates will be permitted in the List of recurring/repeating scenes in Disney films, shows, and shorts only, and pictures with names like: Vlcsnap-2011-02-22-20h49m56s82.png for example will be permitted in some cases only. Although we are a free wiki, we have certain rules regarding the number of pictures added. Photospam in some cases will be allowed on some gallery pages; especially if they represent important things or funny stuff. Although photospam is permitted in some cases, we advise you NOT to take this into advantage and start adding every single frame and detail in a gallery. Just because we are a gallery site doesn't mean we are a screencaps site and to induce excessive photospam in a gallery would be like giving both The Walt Disney Wiki and Animationscreencaps (formerly known as Disneyscreencaps) a very bad, nauseous name. The limit of numbers of photos is 200 in a gallery but in some cases, can be expanded to more IF '''a character has made more than one appearance in movies, shows, or shorts. In the List of recycled animation in Disney movies, shows, shorts (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy), and other kinds of '''Lists, photospam is an exception. However, we advise you a limit of 5 photos OR a FEW more according to some scenes in Disney movies, shows, and shorts. If anyone has a problem with a gallery, be sure to consult the founder and some of his fellow users: LegalizeAnythingMuppets and Ngh93 first to resolve the problem and avoid edit wars. Note: Promotional images are accepted as profile pictures of the characters' pages ONLY. No need to add them in galleries along with Stock Art, Printed Media, and so on.... Warning: Failure to comply with these rules the first time despite warnings left on message walls will result in a 3 day block, second time: 1 week block, third time: 2 weeks block, fourth time: 1 month block, and a fifth AND final time: Indefinite block. Videos Videos featuring full-length movies, episodes, and shorts will NOT be tolerated on this wiki. However, videos featuring songs from movies, shows, and shorts will be permitted in Song pages only and videos that contain funny scenes or special edited features can be added on user profile pages and comments (including talk pages between fellow users) only. Also, adding movies that have been divided into clips and uploaded on Youtube that make up one full-length movie will NOT be permitted as well because that would be like "cheating". Remember, to introduce full-length movies, episodes, and shorts on this wiki site would be like giving both The Walt Disney Wiki, Youtube, Dailymotion, Vimeo, and other well-known video sites a very bad name altogether. Warning: Failure to comply with these rules the first time despite warnings left on message walls will result in a 3 day block, second time: 1 week block, third time: 2 weeks block, fourth time: 1 month block, and a fifth AND final time: Indefinite block. Language Rudeness, impoliteness, foul words, profanity, threats, and other forms of bad language found in articles, comments, message walls, or anywhere else will NOT be tolerated on this wiki. If you see such misdeeds, undo their edit and please report to the admins as soon as possible. Warning: Failure to comply with these rules the first time despite warnings left on message walls will result in a 3 day block, second time: 1 week block, third time: 2 weeks block, fourth time: 1 month block, and a fifth AND final time: Indefinite block. Category:The Walt Disney Wiki